New Horizons
by SnarkyStark
Summary: Harry and Uma's friendship develops into something more as they start their new lives in Auradon. (One-Shot prompts) -Now with The Rotten Four, Ben, Dizzy and Celia more to come!
1. Chapter 1

New Horizons

Summary: Harry and Uma's friendship develops into something more as they start their new lives in Auradon. (One-Shot prompts)

Chapter One: Dorms

"So these will be your dorms..I know this is different than what you are used to but I hope you guys come to love it here.." The son of Dopey cleared his throat as he watched the son of Hook, the daughter of Ursula and the son of Gaston walk into their dorm room, of course, it would make sense for Uma to share a dorm with a girl, but Uma had demanded to King Ben that she would share a room with her first mate and second command.

"Evie and I will be available if you need anything.." Uma rolled her eyes as she sat down on what she claimed her bed to be, of course she knew that herself and Harry would end up sharing a bed so there wouldn't be a point in having a third, but Ben had insisted and she couldn't rightfully say no to the king.

"Doug, We're fine, we have it handled, you can go now." Doug hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should, but he saw the look that Harry was giving him in the corner of his eye and decided that it would be best if he would leave.

Once the door clicked, Harry let out a sigh of relief as he plopped down next to Uma, he leaned down to rest his head on her lap, her fingers instantly running through his hair that was now soft through her fingers instead of it being greasy and smelling of fish.

"Are ye sure this is the life we should be livin' now Uma?We could always go back home." Harry mumbled as he felt like jelly every time she ran her fingers through his hair, having his hair touched by her always made everything feel at ease.

Uma had thought about it, when Ben had told her that herself along with her crew were allowed to attend Auradon Prep if they chose to, she had been hesitant, wondering if this would be the life that she would want for her crew and for Harry and Gil, but seeing Gil's face when they first came to Auradon, she couldn't give up the chance for him and her crew to be happy.

"Harry..we should give it a try. Gil loves it here, I'm sure we can come to love it here as well..try for me okay?" She murmured to him, she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach when Harry had curled closer to her, they always shared a closeness back home, but this felt different, it felt more than just the bond between Captain and first mate.

Harry grumbled, not liking the plan but of course he couldn't say no to his beloved Captain, his beautiful sea goddess, he would do anything to make her happy, he had made a vow many years ago.

"Alright Uma.."He closed his eyes as he decided to let the conversation drop for now, maybe being in Auradon wouldn't be so bad, if it meant that Uma did this with him everyday, maybe he would come to love it as much as Gil does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sweet Tooth

Harry Hook knew more about his beloved sea goddess than any other on the Isle, and in Auradon Prep, he would like to say he is an expert in all things Uma, he had known her since they were wee lads after all, and he knew for a fact that Uma had a sweet tooth, whenever they had managed to wrangle up some chocolate, candy or even cake which had been rare on the Isle to come by, he always enjoyed the look on her face whenever she took her first bite of something that was new to her, her face held so many expressions and it always made his heart skip at the sight of her eyes sparkling even just for a moment.

The son of Captain Hook had managed to get one of every desert that they had in the dining hall, knowing that Uma gets hungry in the middle of the night, it had been known that he would leave the comfort of their cabin bed to fetch her something to eat that wasn't fish and chips in the middle of the night.

"What is this?..." Uma asked as she lifted up some sort of cake, well it looked like cake, but the smell of it didn't match the smell of cake she had on Jane's birthday, or rather taken without permission but everyone had been doing it at the time so why couldn't she?

Harry sat cross legged next to Uma on her bed as he had laid out the plates of food that he had managed to carry up to their dorm room. Harry pursed his lips as he leaned down to sniff at the cake that was on her plate. "It has that weird funky smell..not fish though..try some." Uma gave Harry a look, he sighed before taking his own spoon, it was awkward to hold this in his hand other than his hook. He heard Uma giggle at the sight of him awkwardly holding the spoon.

"Oi, ye try holding this with the hand that ye are used to holding a hook with."Harry mumbled as he scooped up a piece of cake, hesitating for a moment before taking the bite, he wasn't a fan of sweets, not as much as Uma, but the cake was amazing, tasted like cheese with strawberries?.

"Good?." Uma chuckled at the sight of his expression. Harry smirked and scooped up another bite for her to take. "Try some ye self captain." The sea witch leaned forward and took the bite, she immediately knew she wasn't a fan of strawberries, but the cake wasn't so bad, maybe if it had been chocolate.

"It's okay...Not as amazing as chocolate." She watched as Harry took another bite of the cake. "Slow down there Hook, there's more deserts." She giggled again as she watched Harry practically scarf down the treat. He honestly looked adorable with crumbs on his bottom lip.

"We should get this everyday." Harry mumbled as he felt Uma wipe her thumb on his bottom lip, his heart skipped at the feeling of her warm skin on his.

Taking her thumb, Uma decided to suck the crumbs off. Clearing his throat he managed to force himself to look away from the sight, "How about another one?" He managed to say as he tried to get rid of this feeling, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist how hot she looked just then. His beloved sea goddess was going to be the death of him one day he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Lost in the halls

Going to school, learning new things, experiencing a different way of life was all an amazing thing to Gil, the son of Gaston. Gil loved everything and anything, he was the sunshine boy of the Sea Three, or at least that's what they used to call him back on the Isle, or "Idiot" if he ever spoke ill of his beloved Captain, in which that hadn't been his fault, his mouth speaks before his brain works, sometimes he wished he could reverse it but he knew that Uma loved him in her own way, same with Harry, as they continued to transition from life of the Isle to life of Auradon, Gil had been spending more time trying to find himself, and he knew that's what Uma would want even if she didn't admit it to anyone but Harry.

Currently Gil was trying to shuffle the books in his hands as he made his way to what he thought would be his locker, he pursed his lips as he looked at the note that had been handed to him from Doug, he liked Doug, he was a pretty cool guy. Aside from that he let out a groan which made students around him glance at his direction, he waved them off as he tried to play it cool, surely he wasn't lost.

Well..maybe he was. He leaned back against the wall, it was utterly useless, if Uma had been there she would point him in the right direction and scold him lightly for making a wrong turn, Harry would just roll his eyes which would make Uma elbow him in the ribs. Gil let out a chuckle at the thought of his best friends, honestly he wished he had the same classes as them, but sadly they only had one together.

"Hey buddy, why the long face?." Gil's eyes lit up at the sound of Jay's voice, he was relieved that it had been someone he knew and not a complete stranger. "Jay!, I'm glad to see you, I'm actually..this is embarrassing.."

The son of Jafar had a soft spot for the son of Gaston, they had shared a connection since they helped save Auradon, he honestly hated seeing a frown on Gil's face it honestly looked much more handsome with a smile. And yes he knew what he meant.

"Lost?, It's okay we got lost too when we first started here, Why dont' I help you to your locker and show you the way to your first class?" Gil beamed when Jay offered to help carry his books, he could hear the giggling of the students behind him, part of him wanted to turn around and growl at those for giggling at Gil but he let out a deep breath as he watched Gil adjust his books in his arms.

"Come on, Class will be starting soon, wouldn't want to be late on your first day right?" Gil nodded as he followed Jay like a loyal puppy, as he had done many times with Uma and Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hooks and Pink Princesses

A year and a half away from his beloved Captain, his beautiful sea goddess, it had been the hardest times of his life, losing sleep in worry of the "what ifs" what if something bad happened to Uma?, what if she had been killed?, what if she had been captured and used for torture?, he honestly wouldn't have been able to stomach it if he had found out that something tragic had happened to his best friend, his soulmate.

Harry had made a vow that he wouldn't let anything keep them apart again, he would make sure that no one and nothing would stand in his way, but then they started attending Auradon Prep, and much to his dismay, he found out the most horrid thing ever, he shared only one class with Uma and Gil, he honestly didn't know if he could handle being away from her, away from his anchor, the one thing that kept him grounded.

Uma had forced him to not make a scene as she had dropped him off to his first class that morning, her hand had gripped onto his neck, not to rough, but enough to make her point, their eyes locked, Harry had forgotten how to breath as Uma had been just a few centimeters apart from his lips, just as they had been last night.

"You'll be okay Harry, I believe in you, I know you'll do great." Uma gave him a smile only he ever got to see, Harry felt his heart race at the sight, she was honestly the most beautiful in all of Auradon, nothing could ever compare.

"How is it you have so much faith in me Captain." Harry murmured as he didn't even flinch when Uma had placed her hand on his chest, just above his heart. Chuckling softly at his response Uma forced their foreheads to press together, ignoring the fast beating heart against her chest, Harry needed her right now, now was not the time for mushy feelings.

"Because, You had faith in me, so it's only fair I return the favor. And besides, just think about the time we will spend together during lunch and after school." Uma murmured as she forced herself to pull away from him, Harry smirked slightly.

"Aye, I always have faith in me beloved sea goddess." Uma rolled her eyes. "Go on, I'll see you later..and..if you need to..hold onto this." Uma reached up and unclasped her shell necklace. Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

"No..this is yours Uma..what if you need it?." Uma furrowed her eyebrows as she prided Harry's hand open to place the shell necklace in the palm. "I won't need it, just hold this in your hand and think of me if you need to..I know it won't be the same as the real thing but.."Harry shook his head before deciding to leap forward and wrap his arms around his beloved sea goddess.

"Thank ye Uma." He murmured to her before she shoved him off, knowing that Uma cared for him even if she didn't show it was enough to help him make it through the day. He bowed in front of her which made her roll her eyes as she watched him enter the class room, a small smile formed on her lips.

Harry honestly was feeling light on his feet as he gripped onto the shell necklace that was in his hand as he made his way into the class room, he knew he was early of course Uma had made sure that he was early on their first day instead of being late, he decided to claps the necklace around his neck, the shell shining with the light, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hookey!" Harry froze when he heard the voice that he had only heard from the engagement party and a few times when they were saving Auradon. His blue eyes met the cotton candy haired princess who was sitting in the front row. He wanted to make a dash for the back row but deciding that Uma would want him to make friends so he swallowed that pride down.

"Aye, that's me, mind if I join ye princess?"Audrey grinned as she patted the empty seat next to her, Chad wasn't in her class this semester sadly but Harry Hook was and she could tell that this would be an interesting year.


End file.
